


The 7th Mystery

by orphan_account



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Gen, I'm sorry for adding to the giant pile of Architect centric fics, Just kidding it's because idk who would have the time to, My First Fanfic, No Beta we die like Bdubs during boomers, Supernatural Elements, Technically a JBHK au but no knowledge is needed, They fit the main characters the best, but yes Xelqua is Grian, i swear this isn't a watcher grian fic, yall who read Hanako won't fully know the plot either
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:55:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23840422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Where do the things that everyone has forgotten go? Do they simply disappear? Or do they remain near us, even as we speak. Have you heard this rumor?"There was another rumored sighting of the 7th mystery last week. Wait, you seriously don't know? Not even what the Seven School Mysteries are? Well, I'll introduce the most famous one to you first. "
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	The 7th Mystery

"Hey, have you heard? There was another rumored sighting of the 7th mystery last week. Wait, you seriously don't know? Not even what the Seven School Mysteries are? Well, I'll introduce the most famous one to you first. The 7th of the 7 mysteries, The Watcher Ghost of the Garden Shed. At the abandoned garden near the back of the school, there's a small worn down shed. If you visit, you can make any wish you want, and a spirit will grant it.”

Mumbo gulped as he took the much too empty walkway towards the back garden, almost tripping on a stray pebble. Ever since the Gardening Club disbanded a few years ago, said area of the school was abandoned. He supposed it made sense, nobody would want to tamper with the area. Rumors say that the club disbanded due to a member disappearing mysteriously. Honestly, him visiting was probably a bad idea.

The paths were littered with overgrowth, plants had started growing up the back wall, and the faded blue paint chipped and peeled off the shed he was heading towards. He’d heard from the upperclassmen from the Student Council that it was bad, but he had dismissed it as a humble exaggeration.

“I know, I know, it sounds unreal, it’s just a rumor after all... How, you ask? Well, it’s in the name. The Watcher sees what you actually want. All you have to do is knock on the shed door 3 times while thinking of the wish.”

Walking up to the battered path, Mumbo started to doubt himself. Was he being pranked here? For goodness sake, he must look so stupid, trusting a school spread joke. Just watch, once he gets back to class tomorrow everyone will be laughing...

“If you catch their attention, your wish will be granted. But of course, it comes with a price..." 

He had been so caught up imagining the humiliating scene that he arrived before the shed before he could decide. Might as well give it a shot. He weakly knocked on the door, wincing at how dust covered his knuckles. Once, twice, thrice.

Nothing happened.

He knew it. Even so, a sense of disappointment swept over Mumbo. What a waste of time. Turning around, he started to head back, hoping that spending some time in the school library, as he usually did after school, would cheer him up. Then, an unexpected sound rang out.

The door _creaked_. Mumbo froze up. Is the ghost real? Is this a bully just messing around with people? Did he break the shed? His panic only rose when seconds later, he felt a chill on his shoulder. 

“Yes?” A voice echoed, despite the fact that he was in a perfectly open area. What kind of cruel practical joke was this! He was starting to regret ever listening to the gossip. “Don’t risk dealing with things you can’t trust,”, his English teacher had said to him personally, going off a tangent like he always did after analysing a novel chapter that morning. He should have listened. Shaking, he slowly turned around, raising his hands in surrender.

“Please don’t tell my classmates this happened, it’s really embarras-” Mumbo cut himself off, his eyes widening. A floating body, translucent skin… “O-oh goodness me… Are you a g-ghost?”

The boy, with blond hair and wearing a purple sweater, responded rather quickly, now without the creepy echo. Not before laughing first, of course. “Why, yes, yes I am! You may know me as the Watcher, the ghost of the garden shed, the terror that flaps in the night… Well maybe not that last one. You can call me Xelqua!”

Cell what now? Mumbo was starting to get really confused. The boy, aside from being at 50% opacity, looked perfectly normal. How can a guy like that grant wishes? Mumbo decided to just call the boy Grain, in his head at least, after seeing the garden patch signs. His hair color looked like wheat too. He wouldn’t be too mad about that, right? The wheat boy gestured him to enter the shed, so Mumbo reluctantly followed him in.

“Well, aside from your apparent disbelief, I can assure you that most everything you heard about me is true. I do grant wishes, and since you managed to summon me, you get to ask one thing of me. Go ahead now, don’t be shy, at least introduce yourself,”

Shaking himself out of his shock, Mumbo replied, still stuttering a little. “Well, my name is Mumbo Jumbo, and I’m a first year in this school… Nice to meet you too, ex-el-qa?” Mumbo could _feel_ his face turning red with the butchering of the ghost’s name, and it didn’t help that said ghost was now snickering at him. 

“Didn’t the rumors say you would know what wish I have? I’m starting to think this is a scam, there’s no way a tiny kid like you could have that power,” he made that comment to get back at Grain from laughing at him, but part of him truly did agree with the statement. The ghost was a chunk shorter than him, and the only reason Mumbo didn’t need to look down to talk to him was because he was constantly levitating off the ground!

The ghost seemed to almost deflate at the comment, especially the last part.

“Ok then, I’ll just leave-” Floating off to a corner, the ghost began to sulk.

“Wait no! Don’t sulk, look I’ll tell you my wish,” plastering a smile on his face, Mumbo tried to cheer the ghost up, feeling a little bad after seeing his reaction.

“Yay! Just kidding, I’m not that sad, now tell me! Is it to prank someone you don’t like?” Wheat boy’s attitude did a 180, and Mumbo could almost see the stars in his eyes at the mention of his wish. He must really have a passion for wish granting… or maybe just pranks. Probably the latter, with how he “greeted” him at first.

“My wish… Is to become good friends with someone!”

“Really? That’s it? You’re asking me, a ghost known to take something important in exchange for a wish, to get you a _playdate_? Are you sure about this?” Mumbo nodded. Xelqua couldn’t help but think that the new contractor was a little… socially constipated. Sighing, he made gestures for him to continue explaining.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! Hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Feel free to comment any mistakes I made or how you think I could improve, that's the main reason I'm writing this in the first place.  
> Anyone have any suggestions for what to call the fic and the school? Comment! Seriously just comment if you have anything to say, even if its just to scream at me.  
> I don't watch every single hermit, so some of them may be kind of OOC, sorry in advance.


End file.
